1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clipboards and, more particularly to a clipboard having additional functions beyond providing a flat hard surface to write upon and a clip device to secure a piece of paper to said hard flat surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Clipboards, which provide a solid flat surface upon which writing or drawing can be performed and which incorporate a clip device to secure a piece of paper to said flat surface, have been known for many years. Many attempts have been set forth to expand the basic function of the clipboard to include such features as a storage drawer which slides out from the bottom area of the clipboard in which can be stored pencils, erasers and any small drawing or writing aids desired. Another advancement of the functionality of the clipboard is found in a design that incorporates slotted compartments machined into the lateral edges of the hard surface clipboard to accommodate drafting aids such as triangles, templates and squares. Innovation has even produced a clipboard tailored to police enforcement use which is transparent and bullet proof so that it can be held in front of the police officer as added protecting while, as an example writing a ticket. That particular clipboard design further encompasses a handle cut into one side of the hard surface so that the clipboard can further be used as a defensive weapon. Still another clipboard design incorporates a lamp assembly, digital clock, and storage area.
Often, however, a clipboard is required that will allow the user to protect a piece of paper, such as a map, a form sheet, or other pertinent data from the harsh environment in which the user is operating while at the same time allowing the user to view the protected document and make notations upon a separate piece of paper held on the hard surface by a clip device. One attempt at solving this need can be found in a clipboard that incorporates a first and a second panel member positioned one atop the other which are screwed together and at least one of the surfaces is transparent so as to allow viewing of a piece of paper held between the two surfaces. There exist three inherent problems with the aforementioned clipboard design. First--the design incorporates two pieces of hard surface material that must be machined separately and screwed together. Secondly--the two surfaces must be unscrewed to allow insertion of a piece of paper for viewing and protection, and then the screws must be re tightened to secure the piece of paper. Thirdly--since the clipboard involves two sheets of hard surfaces that are screwed together at the top of the clipboard, maximum pressure between the two sheets will exist at the top of the clipboard and minimum pressure will exerted, on the paper inserted, at the bottom of the clipboard. When the clipboard is held upright, there may not be sufficient pressure on the "captive" paper to hold it between the two surfaces.
It will be appreciated then that there exists a need for a clipboard that allows viewing of at least one piece of paper, while protecting that piece of paper from hostile elements, that can be economically and easily manufactured and that requires no tools, or disassembly, to use.